1987
The following media in this list is from 1987. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Aristocats2.jpg|The Aristocats (April 10)|link=The Aristocats Home Video Robinhood 1984.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1984 VHS) Pinocchio 1985.jpg|Pinocchio|link=Pinocchio (1985 VHS) Dumbo 1985.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1986vhs.png|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Swordinthestone 1986.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1986.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Sleepingbeauty 1986.jpg|Sleeping Beauty|link=Sleeping Beauty (1986 VHS) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1986.JPG|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (VHS) Sodeartomyheart 1986vhs.jpg|So Dear to My Heart|link=So Dear to My Heart (VHS) Thethreecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (1987-1996 VHS) Ladyandthetramp 1987.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (October 6)|link=Lady and the Tramp (1987 VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas zipadeedoodah.jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas heighho.jpg|Heigh Ho (May 19)|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas barenecessities.jpg|The Bare Necessities (October 6)|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Columbia/TriStar Ghostbusters vhs.jpg|Ghostbusters|link=Ghostbusters 20th Century Fox Home Video Starwars vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1982-1984 VHS) Starwars2 1984vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1984 VHS) Starwars3 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1986 VHS) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies 1986vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies MGM Wizardofoz 1985vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1985 VHS) Other Mylittlepony 1986vhs.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie|link=My Little Pony: The Movie Distributed by Vestron Video. PC Software Microsoft DOS_3.3.png|DOS 3.3|link=MS-DOS 3.x Windows104.gif|Windows 1.04|link=Windows 1.0 Windows203.png|Windows 2.03|link=Windows 2.0 Television NBC the-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (November 22)|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back CBS Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (February 14)|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (March 6)|link=The Wizard of Oz ABC Fullhouse_1987.png|Full House (September 22)|link=Full House First-run syndication Mylittlepony 1986tv.jpg|My Little Pony 'n Friends|link=My Little Pony (G1) jeopardy_1987.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1983.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Kidsongstvshow_1987.png|The Kidsongs TV Show (September 19)|link=Kidsongs The Disney Channel Thelorax title.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) Hooberbloob title.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1985-1998 VHS) Grinch title.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1985-1997 VHS) Grinchnight title.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night|link=Grinch Night (1985-1998 VHS) Home video Kidsongs Kidsongs oldmacdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs teachtheworldtosing.png|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs carsboatstrainsplanes.png|Cars, Boats, Trains, and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs singoutamerica.png|Sing Out, America!|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs whatiwanttobe.png|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs wonderfulworldofsports.png|The Wonderful World of Sports|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball Kidsongs dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Peanuts Charliebrown_vhs01.jpg|He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown!|link=He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown! (VHS) Charliebrown vhs02.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas|link=A Charlie Brown Christmas (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs03.png|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown?|link=Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown vhs04.png|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown!|link=It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown! (VHS) youreinlove vhs.jpg|You're in Love, Charlie Brown|link=You're in Love, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) theresnotimeforlove vhs.jpg|There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown|link=There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) charliebrownthanksgiving vhs.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving|link=A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (VHS/DVD) itsamystery vhs.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown|link=It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (VHS) My Little Pony Starting this year, episodes from the My Little Pony TV series were released on VHS by Golden Book Video, after the Children's Video Library went defunct. These video titles include: *Bright Lights *Flight to Cloud Castle/Pony Puppy *Fugitive Flowers/Little Piece of Magic *The Golden Horseshoes/The Prince and the Ponies *Mishmash Melee/Baby, It's Cold Outside *The Quest of the Princess Ponies *The Revolt of Paradise Estate/Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt Video Games Mario/Donkey Kong Donkeykong PAL.jpg|Donkey Kong|link=Donkey Kong Donkeykongjr PAL.jpg|Donkey Kong Jr.|link=Donkey Kong Jr. Mariobros PAL.jpg|Mario Bros.|link=Mario Bros. Donkeykong3 PAL.jpg|Donkey Kong 3|link=Donkey Kong 3 Smb1 PAL.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. Dokidokipanic.png|Doki Doki Panic Logos of 1987 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Miramax Films (1987).jpg|Miramax Films Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount 75th Anniversary (1987).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1971).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1984).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (1987).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_(1987).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1984).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service Fox1987.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax The_Movie_Channel_1982.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel SuperStation_TBS.png|Superstation TBS|link=TBS The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon USA Network logo.png|USA Network|link=USA Network cbncablenetwork.jpg|CBN Cable Network|link=Freeform TNN 1983.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1985).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television ABC_Circle_Films_(1983).jpg|ABC Circle Films Vin Di Bona Productions (1987).jpg|Vin Di Bona Productions Columbia Pictures Television (1987).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Tristar Television (1986).jpg|TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Coca-Cola Telecommunications (1987).png|Coca-Cola Telecommunications Michael Jacobs Productions (1987).jpg|Michael Jacobs Productions Paramount Television (1987).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Viacom (1986).png|Viacom Universal Television (1975).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television Fox (1981).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Gracie Films (1987).jpg|Gracie Films New World Television (1984).png|New World Television Warner Bros. Television (1984).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Lorimar-Telepictures (1986).jpg|Lorimar-Telepictures Merv Griffin Enterprises (1987).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1985).jpg|KingWorld|link=CBS Television Distribution DiC (1987).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment Connecticut Public Television (1987).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH (1978).jpg|WGBH WNET (1984).jpg|WNET CC 1987.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1982.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Video Presents (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Classics (1984).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video (1986).jpg|RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures International Video (1982).jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount_Home_Video_(1987).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Home Video (1983).jpg|MCA Home Video|link=Universal Pictures Home Entertainment CIC Video (1986).jpg|CIC Video|link=Cinema International Corporation Video CBS-FOX Video (1984).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1986-A).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Bros. Home Entertainment MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video Playhouse Video (1983).png|Playhouse Video Golden_Book_Video_(1987).jpg|Golden Book Video Sunbow_&_Marvel_Productions_(1986).jpg|Sunbow & Marvel Productions|link=Sunbow Entertainment View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions Video gaming Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Sega-master-system-logo.jpg|Sega Master System|link=Sega Master System Currency of 1987 Category:Timeline